Between boys
by raquelsanz100
Summary: UA, Levy decide meterse en una universidad, pero como no había plazas para mujeres tiene que hacerse pasar por un chico. ¿Quién será su nuevo compañero? ¿Quienes serán sus nuevos amigos? ¿La descubrirán? Va a tener que acostumbrarse a estar "entre chicos". Gale, con un pelín de Nalu, Gruvia y Jerza.
1. Mi nuevo compañero, Gajeel Redfox

**Between boys.**

**Capítulo 1: Mi nuevo compañero, Gajeel Redfox.**

El despertador sonaba desesperadamente, tratando de despertar de su sueño a la chica que estaba recostada sobre la cama. Ella se despertó lentamente, logrando divisar los objetos, que hace apenas unos segundos se veían borrosos. Frotó con delicadeza sus ojos de color chocolate y se deshizo la coleta que se había hecho esa misma noche para que por la mañana su pelo azulado no se enredara. Bostezó con normalidad y se levantó de la cama para ir a coger la ropa que se encontraba encima de la silla. Sí, ella se preparaba la ropa encima de una silla que tenía al lado de su cama. Se vistió con una camiseta amarilla de palabra de honor que ceñía su torso, y una minifalda de color rojo oscuro. Se puso también unas bailarinas de color marrón con un pequeño lacito de color negro en la punta del zapato. Después de todo eso, fue al baño para arreglarse. Se recogió el pelo con una diadema amarilla que conjuntaba con su camiseta y se maquilló un poco. Finalmente, se fue a la universidad: "Fairy Tail", puesto que sus padres se habían mudado con ella recientemente y era nueva. Era una universidad bastante peculiar: tenía habitaciones para que los alumnos durmieran, no podías dormir en tu casa, era parecido a un internado, pero podías salir por la tarde y quedar con tus amigos y amigas. Las chicas dormían por parejas en los dormitorios para mujeres, mientras que los chicos dormían también por parejas en los dormitorios para hombres. Había una habitación para cada pareja de alumnos. Los hombres y las mujeres sólo se veían a la hora de clases, de recreo y cuando quedaban. Es por ese motivo que si todas las habitaciones estaban completas no podías entrar.

**Levy POV**

Comencé a rebuscar por los pasillos el despacho del rector, tratando de ignorar las miradas de todos, hasta que finalmente, lo encontré. Él me invitó a pasar, y le comuniqué el porqué de mi visita:

— Quería entrar en esta universidad, pero había oído que no había plazas para mujeres y quería asegurarme. —Le comenté.

— Sí, es cierto, solo queda una plaza y es para los hombres. Lo siento. —Me contestó.

— En ese caso, siento molestarle, hasta luego. —Le respondí.

Se me había ocurrido una idea magnífica. Si solo quedaba una plaza para hombres, tendría que hacerme pasar por uno de ellos. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para entrar a esa universidad. Salí de allí, nuevamente era el centro de las miradas de muchos, a pesar de mi baja altura, yo era "bonita", se podría decir. Busqué en la ciudad una tienda de ropa masculina, hasta que encontré un local en el que había un gran letrero en el que ponía "H&M, BE A MAN". Decidí entrar en esa tienda, y pregunté si había ropa para hombres de mi talla. Por suerte había alguna que otra cosa, porque por mi estatura era difícil que hubiera prendas que se ajustaran a mi tamaño, claro que la dependienta me miró con cara rara. No tenía problemas económicos, mi padre era director de una empresa y mi madre abogada, nunca me había faltado dinero, aunque tampoco era lo que se dice "rica". Al día siguiente, me desperté rápidamente y me vestí con la ropa masculina que me había comprado ayer. Me recogí el pelo con una coleta, escondiéndolo todo en un gorro que me había puesto. Con el pelo escondido aparentaba tener el pelo corto, por lo que parecía un chico. Traté de usar prendas holgadas, porque si la camiseta era muy ceñida se me notarían esos dos bultos en el pecho que demostrarían mi femineidad. Me puse unas deportivas que iban a conjunto de la camiseta y los pantalones que me había puesto, metí en la maleta todas las cosas que creí necesarias para mi estancia y me fui a la universidad.

— Ho-hola m-me habían di-dicho que habían pla-plazas para homb-bres…—Balbuceé como pude, tratando de hacer mi voz lo más masculina posible. ¡Diablos, estaba muy nerviosa!

— Me resultas familiar. —Sospechó el director, yo me alteré. — Bah, seguro que es mi imaginación. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, sí hay una plaza para un hombre ¿quieres entrar?

— ¡Sí! —Chillé con mi voz normal, "de chica". — Quiero decir, sí, me gustaría. —Recobré el tono de hombre.

— Fabuloso. Mary te llevará a la habitación que compartirás con un chico. Por favor, dime el número de teléfono de tus padres para comunicarme con ellos.

— Eh, sí, 91 423 537.

— Por aquí, caballero. —Me indicó la asistenta.

La seguí, admirando cada rincón de los pasillos que íbamos cruzando. Dios, realmente parecía una mansión. Me ilusionaba todo lo que había, era increíble. La chica se paró frente a una habitación, cuyo número era 1008.

— Esta es la habitación, es la única que nos queda, espero que disfrute. —Respondió la chica, quien me hizo una reverencia, me dio la llave y se fue caminando en dirección contraria respecto a la cual habíamos ido.

Encajé la llave en la cerradura y entré en el cuarto. Era bastante bonito, las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige. Había una gran ventana al fondo de la habitación, y entre ésta, se encontraban, separadas por una mesita de noche, ambas camas. Había otra maleta encima de una de las camas, estaba abierta. Conseguí diferenciar unos "bóxers" negros, por lo que rápidamente aparté la vista y me puse roja como un tomate.

— ¿Ya me han asignado compañero? Con lo bien que yo estaba solo. —Oí una voz masculina lejana.

— Yo-yo lo-lo sien-siento si te-te molest-molesto. —Tartamudeé, todavía afectada por lo que había visto.

Salió de una puerta que había en un pasillo de nuestra habitación y se me quedó mirando. Acto seguido, se tapó la boca y se rió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, un tanto enfadada.

— Es que nunca había visto a un chico tan bajito. —Siguió riéndose. —Creo que te voy a llamar "enano".

Yo no contesté, simplemente me quedé mirándolo. Tenía el pelo negro y largo, y ahora mismo llevaba puesto el uniforme. Sus ojos eran rojos y se penetraban en mi mirada. Entonces, vino donde me encontraba y, una vez al lado de su maleta, comenzó a desvestirse.

— ¡¿Qué-qué es-estás haci-haciendo?! —Grité desesperada.

— ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Acabo de llegar del gimnasio, me iré a dar una ducha. —Me contestó. —Ambos somos hombres, y no soy… gay, tranquilo.

— Por favor, no te desvistas aquí. —Intenté calmarme, poniendo mi tono lo más masculino posible.

— Bueno, bueno, pues me iré a la ducha. Ahora vendré. —Me dijo, y se metió en otro cuarto.

Yo me senté en mi cama y me quedé quieta. ¡Demonios! Era muy guapo y ¡estaba en la ducha! Comencé a ponerme más roja cada vez, sentía que iba a explotar, hasta que su voz me despertó de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Nuevo! —Me chilló. — ¿Podrías darme la toalla? Es que he cogido la ropa, pero se me ha olvidado coger la toalla. ¡No me llames idiota!

— ¿¡QUE QUÉ!? —Exclamé. ¿ENSERIO ESPERABA QUE ENTRARA A ENTREGARLE LA TOALLA EN LAS MANOS?

— Estoy esperando. Date prisa, que hace frío. —Me exigió.

— V-voy…—Murmuré. Cogí la toalla y entré en el cuarto, con los ojos totalmente cerrados y apretándolos cuanto podía.

— Dámela. —Me ordenó, él todavía estaba en la ducha.

— S-sí. —Balbuceé.

— Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre, tendré que llamarte de algún modo, aparte de "enano". —Rió entre dientes.

— Soy… Lev…ock… Levock McGarden. —Me inventé.

— Un placer, Levock. Soy Gajeel Redfox. —Me contestó, no le veía porque estaba dentro de la ducha, pero supuse que estaba sonriendo


	2. Nota de autora

¡Hey! Holitas a todos mis queridos lectores :D. Venía a comunicarles una cosita importante. Intentaré subir las historias rápidamente, les prometo que haré lo que pueda para no demorarme más de una semana por capítulo, estoy pensando incluso en ajustar mi tiempo para subir uno por día. . Espero que no dejen de leer mi historia, tengo muchas ideitas revoloteando por mi cerebro pervertido. Mwahaha. Okya. Bueno como les decía: ¡Por favor, no dejen de leerme solo porque no suba durante varios días un nuevo cap! Es que bueno... De verdad que no quiero presumir pero es para que me entiendan, soy la alumna más lista de mi curso, con la nota más alta de media, en el ranking 1 (no es broma) y como entenderán no puedo ir feliz por la vida sin estudiar, tengo que centrarme bien porque la semana que viene tengo el lunes 2 exámenes y otros dos el miércoles... Por lo que les prometo intentar no demorarme mucho si ustedes prometen no dejar de leerme. De verdad para mí es un gran placer y honor que ustedes comenten y que les parezca bonita mi historia porque eso me complace como autora de una historia, me encanta que os gusten las cosas que escribo, es por eso que quiero ir aumentando poco a poco mi número de lectores, por eso... *me arrodillo* ¡no me abandonen! DD: ahaha de verdad que intentaré subir los caps pronto, pero por favor entendedme si no los puedo subir cada día y los subo a los 4 días o así. Bueno, con el tema del Lemmon. Quería saber a cuantos les parece bien que haya y a cuantos no, porque si hay un gran número de votos negativos no lo haré, tal vez haya 'pequeños' leyéndome, ustedes saben. Bueno y por último que no tengan miedo a dejarme una review, a mí me hará muy pero que muy feliz que lo hagan :D y que sepan que no muerdo. Los quiero muchito a todos :) y con esto nada más, espero que disfruten. Besos enormes a todos y a todas, los quiere Raquel ^^

Y recuerden: ¡Gale al poder! :'D

_Xoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Un idiota pervertido

**Between boys.**

**Capítulo 2: Un idiota pervertido.**

— Emm… Sí… Un placer. —Murmuré un poco desesperada. — M-me voy a la habitación… Avísame cuando termines.

— Tch. Como digas. —Contestó Gajeel. — Ya he terminado, ahora me iré a vestir.

— Ok. Avisa. —Le recordé.

— Que sí, que sí. —Dijo el pelinegro, asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo varios gestos con las manos en señal de que me fuera.

Me senté en mi cama y cogí mi maleta, rebuscando ropa interior para ponerme. Estaba pensando como haría para evitar que me descubriera, a lo mejor podría espiarme… Él quiso que entrara mientras estaba duchándose, ¿que no era pervertido? Suspiré pesadamente y noté de nuevo su voz.

— Enano, ya he terminado, te toca. —Gritó saliendo del cuarto.

— S-sí. —Afirmé, metiéndome en esa habitación con una bolsa donde llevaba mi neceser.

"Diablos. Sólo espero que no hubiera agujeros en las paredes o que no se viera nada por el agujero de la cerradura." —Pensé. —"No importa, me ducharé rápido, no vaya a ser que la curiosidad le mate y lo haga". "¡Oh, por dios, Levy! ¡Ya estás malpensando de él y apenas lo conoces!"

Toc toc.

— ¿Qui-quién anda ahí? —Pregunté nerviosa, puesto que había oído ese ruido de repente y fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

— Dios, cada vez haces preguntas más raras. ¿Tú quién crees que soy, un fantasma o qué? —Musitó molesto a través de la puerta. —Ya, ¿vas a abrirme o qué? Te has olvidado la toalla.

— ¿Qu-qué dices? —Le respondí, moviéndome agitadamente por toda la ducha por lo que recién me había dicho, lo que provocó que cayera inevitablemente sobre la húmeda superficie de la bañera. — ¡Auch!

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? Ábreme, voy a ayudarte. —Gritó. Su voz se notaba preocupada, o tal vez angustiado.

"Espera, ¿se está preocupando por mí? … ¿Por una niña que siempre ha sido invisible para todos?" —Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. —Tal vez… muy en su fondo… ¿haya alguien amable y bueno con los demás?

Entonces comencé a reírme.

— ¿En serio? No me lo imagino siendo amable con la gente. —Murmuré entre dientes, me estaba riendo descontroladamente y supuse que Gajeel estaría extrañado.

— Ugh. Sabes, eres muy raro, y además molesto. —Gruñó a posta, tratando de hacer que yo le oyera. — ¿En serio es normal que te caigas y empieces a reírte?

— P-perdón. —Me disculpé. Espera, ¿me estaba disculpando? ¿Pero por qué?

— No importa, ábreme, ¿sí? Te has olvidado la toalla. —Repitió con tono frustrante.

— N-no. —Negué. ¡No podía dejarle pasar! ¡Me descubriría!

— ¿Ya estás de nuevo con tus obsesiones? ¿Qué no te dije que NO soy gay? —Dijo bastante enfadado, intentando girar el mango de la puerta para abrirla.

— ¡No, no entres! —Chillé angustiada. — ¡Respeta la intimidad de algunos!

— ¿Te estás…? Oh, ya entiendo, no te molesto. — Rio entre dientes y noté que su presencia se había ido de delante de la puerta.

¿Qué? Espera… ¿Qué se pensaba?

Chico

Baño

Desnudo

Oh, oh… ¿¡ÉL SE PENSABA QUE YO ESTABA HACIENDO ESO!?

— ¿QUÉ? ¡No, Gajeel! ¡Te equivocas, yo no estoy… haciendo eso! —Negué rotundamente, es que en verdad no podía, porque no era hombre.

— Ya, claro como digas. —Dijo sin interés.

Noté unas pequeñas risas desde la otra habitación. Creo que se estaba pensando que sí lo estaba haciendo. Tuve que terminar de ducharme rápidamente o seguiría malpensando ese pervertido.

— ¡Ya estoy! Espera… Necesito una toalla. —Musité delicadamente. — Gajeel… ¿Me traes una?

— ¿Cómo se dice? —Ese idiota se estaba haciendo de rogar.

— ¡QUE ME TRAIGAS LA MALDITA TOALLA! —Grité enfadada y a punto de romper la puerta.

— Suplícame. —Se rio nuevamente.

"No me queda otra" —Pensé— Gajeel… Por favor, tráeme una toalla.

— Así me gusta. —Sonrió satisfecho.

— No entres, déjala delante de la puerta, ahora saldré y la cogeré. —Le ordené con un tono bastante molesto, puesto que había tenido que ceder.

— Sí, sí, como digas. —Murmuró él.

Me recogí el cabello con la gorra y deslicé mi mano a través de una pequeña rendija que había conseguido hacer entre la puerta y la pared, y cogí la toalla que estaba justo donde le había pedido. Me la envolví alrededor del cuerpo y salí fuera.

— Ah, hola enano, al fin sales. —Me miró de reojo sin mucho interés. — ¿Por qué te tapas hasta el pecho? Los hombres sólo nos tapamos de cintura para abajo. ¿Qué estás gordo y te da vergüenza?

— ¡NO, NO ESTOY GORDO! Simplemente… me gusta así. —Susurré casi para mí sola.

— Menudos gustos más raros que tienes, enano. —Me inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

— Tch. Tengo los gustos que me gustan. —Le respondí.

— ¿No te vistes, o qué? ¿Planeas ir todo el día así? —Preguntó desinteresado, mirando una revista que tenía en sus manos.

— S-sí ahora me vestiré, vete a otro cuarto. —Le exigí señalando el pasillo donde se encontraban las puertas que daban lugar a otras habitaciones.

— Bah, vete tú, yo de aquí no me muevo. —Me replicó, acomodándose en la cama y apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

— Está bien. —No tenía ganas de discutir, así que me fui yo a otro cuarto. Allí me vestí y luego volví de nuevo a la sala. —Ya estoy. ¿Contento?

— Sólo falta que te vayas tú. —Dijo sin quitar la vista del texto que en ese momento estaba leyendo. — Nah, es broma. No me caes mal.

Me sonrojé. ¿Le caía bien? ¿Eso era posible? Me tapé la cara para que no viera mi sonrojo, pero él no apartó en ningún momento la vista de lo que tenía entre las manos.

Pasaron las horas y cada vez me aburría más y más. Comí un par de barritas de chocolate que tenía en mi maleta, ya que no tenía mucha hambre, y me recosté sobre mi cama, con un pijama con capucha, para que no se me viera el pelo largo. Poco a poco fui conciliando el sueño. Hoy había sido un día agotador y encima tenía que haber soportado al tonto de Gajeel un día más.

"Eso es bastante cansado" —Pensé. — "La verdad, a pesar de ser tan molesto, me extraña que no tuviera compañero. En el fondo es simpático."

Y entre pregunta y pregunta, me dormí.


	4. ¿Una chica en una universidad de chicos?

**Bien, antes que nada voy a responder las reviews de mis princesitas ^^.**

**LadyArdwen (cp.1):**** Jajaja ya veremos el lemmon, gracias por leerme preciosa, y gracias por comentar, me haces el día muy feliz ^^ (Gale al poder jajajaja)**

**Lucyyta (cp.1):**** Jeje me alegra que te guste reina, besitos ^^. **

**Galena11 (cp.1):**** Bueno como dije lo del lemmon será tal vez, en el próximo capítulo al final del todo les explicaré más detalladamente por qué. Bss cuídate ^^**

**TheLastHope012****(cp.1): ****¡Los GaLe molan! Yo también muero por ellos:D. Amh, bueno no sabí****a que el tema de la trama era tan usado lo siento si les parece repetitivo, prometo que no me copié de nadie :s, estaba en la ducha y dije: oh, sería raro ver a levy vestido de chico y a gajeel de chica, y de repente se me ocurrió esto. ¡Tarán! No estoy loca D: Del lemmon, gracias por la idea, si lo hago lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias por los ánimos de la escuela, eres la única que lo hizo jaja :P. Y hmm… Levock… es que no tenía imaginación y me lo inventé, tengo una mente rara. Xdddddd Adiós guapa, gracias por leerme :3**

**Lilith**** (cp.1): ****Respecto a eso, sí tenía pensado hacer un lemmon en esta historia de cada una de las parejas, pero ustedes saben… Bueno, no saben xD en el próximo capítulo sabrán porque, esque sino esto de las reviews ocupa mucho espacio. No te preocupes que en esta historia también habrá espacio para Jerza (mi segunda pareja favorita después de Gale) ^^. Chao hermosa, cuídate.**

**LadyArdwen (cp.2): JAJAJAJA, sí es que se me pasó por mi mente pervertida y dije: voy a hacerles reír (?) ajajaja y eso salió de mi cabeza. Anda, a mí también me encantaría que Gajeel me hiciera compañía por las noches eh :$ jajajaja, besitos te cuidas^^.**

**¡Ahí va el cap! (Cuidado no se choquen con él, okno)**

**Between boys.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Una chica en la universidad de chicos?**

Comencé a caminar por un extraño pasadizo con baldosas rojas. Quería parar, quería gritar, quería que alguien me oyera, quería salir de aquí, que algo o alguien me sacaran de aquí. Pero no podía. Mis piernas no paraban de caminar hasta que llegué al fondo y le vi.

— ¿Ga-Gajeel? — Pregunté incrédula, observando al chico semidesnudo que estaba delante de mí, solamente llevaba puesto un tanga rosado con lunares amarillos.

— I'm sexy and I know it. —Comenzó a cantar y a bailar agitándose.

— ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES? —Le interrogué. Sabía que él era idiota, pero esto era demasiado. Se tenía que haber drogado o algo.

— Oppa gangnam style. —Dijo bailando el baile "del caballo".

— ¡¿TÚ ERES TONTO O TE LO HACES?! —Le chillé sin entender nada.

Entonces me pasó la mano por la cabeza y pegó su pecho al mío. Sus labios y los míos estaban a punto de rozarse. Estábamos a punto de besarnos…

— ¡DESPIERTA YA, MALDITO VAGO! —Me despertó una voz familiar y molesta.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —Chillé cuando le vi la cara tan cerca de mí, diciéndome que me despertara.

Lo que alcancé a reaccionar fue esconderme bajo la manta. Él se puso la mano en la cara.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos a "dónde está el bebé" o qué? —Murmuró frustrado y con la vista buscando mi cabeza. — Ya son las 21:00. Llevas dormido 9 horas. Creo que alguien no dormirá esta noche.

— Huh… ¿Qué? ¿9 horas? —Musité, cogiendo mi móvil para ver si eso era verdad.

— ¿Qué no me crees? —Preguntó enfadado.

— No mucho. —Reí entre dientes. —No creo que vaya a dormir esta noche.

— Eso ya lo dije yo. —Susurró rodando los ojos.

— Ahora lo dije yo. —Resoplé mirándole a la cara.

— Eres insoportable. —Me contestó.

— Habló el burro de orejas. —Le respondí.

— ¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO BURRO? —Se ofendió.

— Sip, algo así. ¿Qué eres corto de entendimiento? —Pregunté molesta.

Fue a abrir la boca pero el timbre de la puerta le interrumpió.

— Ves a abrir tú. —Me dijo indignado.

— Tch. Luego soy yo el vago. —Murmuré para que no me oyera.

— ¡SÍ LO ERES! ¿¡ALGÚN PROBLEMA!? —Se sobresaltó.

— Ya cállate. —Le ordené. —Hay visitas. No seas maleducado.

Me miró de reojo e hizo un puchero, tal y como los niños pequeños.

— Hmph. —Se calló.

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta con paso ligero y giré el manillar para dejarles el paso a los visitantes.

— ¡Hey! Somos Gray, Nat…—Fue interrumpido.

— Sé presentarme por mí solo, estúpido Gray. Soy Natsu. —Dijo él solo.

— ¿A TI QUE TE PASA, CABEZA DE FUEGO? —Gritó el que se suponía ser Gray.

— A mí nada. ¡PERO TÚ OBVIO TE CAISTE DE LA CAMA AL NACER! —Chilló el pelirrosa, que era Natsu.

Y comenzó una de sus peleas diarias.

— Chicos, calmaos. —Murmuré tratando calmarlos.

— ¡Hey, Natsu, hey, Gray! —Dijo Gajeel uniéndose a la pelea. — ¡IDIOTAS, SOY EL MÁS FUERTE!

¿Enserio los hombres eran todos así? Menos… El último. ¿Quién era?

— Hola. Soy Loki. Como verás no soy uno de estos memos que se divierten peleándose. Estos no tienen remedio. —Suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? ¡SERÁS ESTÚPIDO! —Dijeron el pelirrosa, el pelinegro y el peliazul al unísono, metiéndole a la pelea.

Y los cuatro solitos comenzaron a pelearse. Yo me senté en la cama esperando que terminaran hasta que finalmente quedaron todos tirados en el suelo jadeando entrecortadamente.

— He… ganado…—Murmuró Gray.

— De… eso nada… Cabeza… hielo…—Tosió Natsu. — He… sido yo…

— No… digáis memeces… he sido… yo—Masculló Gajeel.

— Sin… du-duda… he sido… yo…—Dijo entrecortadamente Loki.

— ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO, LEVOCK? ¡DILES QUE YO! —Gritó Gajeel.

— Esto… yo… —Musité confundida.

— ¡Claramente he sido yo! —Exclamó Natsu.

¿De dónde demonios sacaban fuerzas? ¡Hace un segundo estaban que se morían, y ahora parecían como nuevos!

— ¡He sido yo, imbéciles! ¿Qué sois ciegos? —Chilló Gray apuntando a cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Claramente he ganado yo, he caído el último! —Se defendió Loki.

— ¿VERDAD LEVOCK? —Me preguntaron todos a la vez.

— Yo… Jeje…—Balbuceé rascándome la mejilla. —La verdad… No tengo ni idea.

— ¡NO IMPORTA, HE SIDO YO! —Chilló Natsu.

Y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo. No entendía que les pasaba por la cabeza a esos cuatro, pero los ignoré y bajé a la supuesta cafetería. Eran las 21:00 y estaba hambrienta. Bajé las escaleras y muchos se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

"Demonios, ¿se nota tanto que soy una chica?" —Pensé.

— ¡Mirad al nuevo! Parece una chica. —Murmuraron unos a distancia lejana riéndose, mientras mis mejillas se volvían de un tono rojizo.

— No es verdad, tío. —Susurró otro. —Se ve que es un hombre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Me preguntó una chica albina posándose delante de mí, con una amplia sonrisa que destacaba entre todos.

— Eh… Bu-bueno yo soy Levock. —Me presenté. La chica me inspeccionó curiosa.

— Eres un poco bajito. —Se rio. — ¡Kawaii!

La chica se abalanzó para abrazarme después de ese comentario. Yo me quedé sorprendida y le correspondí.

— Yo soy Mirajane, pero llámame Mira, ¿sí? —Sonrió dulcemente.

— Sí, claro. Un placer. —Le respondí también con una sonrisa.

— Mirajane está hablando con un chico. ¡Eso no había pasado nunca! Qué envidia…—Se oían los murmullos de muchos.

— Tengo una pequeña duda. Este es el recinto de hombres ¿no? —Pregunté a la chica, mirándola de arriba abajo.

— Sí. —Afirmó la albina.

— Bien, y tú eres una chica. —Continué.

— Ajá. —Asintió ella.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Le cuestioné confundida.

— Soy una de las camareras de la cafetería para hombres. Me ofrecí voluntaria porque soy la hija del dueño de la universidad, Makarov. —Me respondió, con una sonrisa un poco triste al decir aquel nombre.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Le interrogué, viendo que su mirada se había desviado y estaba perdida en no sé dónde.

— Makarov… no es del todo mi padre. —Confesó. —Me adoptó. Es una larga historia… Te aburrirás.

— No te preocupes, he aguantado a Gajeel, nada puede ser más aburrido. —Reí, mintiendo, porque realmente era bastante divertido meterse con él. —Tengo tiempo, tampoco quiero subir con ese idiota.

— Como quieras, te contaré. Muchas gracias por escucharme… yo…—Rompió en llanto. —De verdad, gracias…

La acurruqué entre mis brazos y le pedí que comenzara. Quería escuchar su historia, quería saber el porqué de sus lágrimas, y si podía, ayudarla. Realmente sentía una gran necesidad de echarle una mano a aquella chica de pelo blanco. Sabía que en el futuro seríamos grandes amigas.


	5. La historia de Mirajane

**Hola chicaaaaaaaas :D, cada vez noto que hay menos reviews u.u pero bueeh hay más visitas ;D Bueno contestando a sus reviews:**

**LadyArdwen (cp.3):** Jajaj, en el próximo episodio verás si se lo cuenta a Mira o no jajaja :D y lo del shooby do bop es una buena idea, juju. Besos hermosa :3

**Galena99 (cp.3):** Sí se envió jajaja :P, ya dije que estoy intentando subir 1 por día pero la próxima semana tengo exámenes así que a lo mejor atraso los caps y se los subo otro día todos de golpe, por ejemplo si lunes y martes no subo, el miércoles subiría el del lunes, el del martes y el del miércoles. ¡Perdón por esooo! No me fijé en que ponía 11 y puse 99 D: soy un despiste wii

**Between boys.**

**Capítulo 4: La historia de Mirajane.**

_Mi vida era buena. Tenía una casa bonita, unos padres geniales y dos hermanos: Lisanna y Elfman. Un día mis padres salieron de casa y nosotros tres nos quedamos solos con Elfman. Él era mayor que nosotras y dijo que se encargaría de que no nada nos sucediera. Pero el problema es que nuestra casa era muy llamativa, parecíamos ricos. Poco después, en las noticias salió que nuestros padres habían muerto, pero lo peor no había llegado. Los ladrones debieron aprovechar pensando que su casa estaría libre para que pudieran entrar, pero estábamos nosotros y éramos una carga para ellos. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Iban_ _vestidos totalmente de negro con un pasamontañas en la cabeza comenzaron a tirar todo por los suelos. Elfman nos escondió a mí y a mi hermana y cuando los ladrones estaban despistados escapamos Lisanna y yo. Pero Elfman no pudo escapar. Los terroristas aporrearon la puerta hasta lanzarla al suelo y derribarla, disparando a mi hermano. Lo único que recuerdo es su sonrisa al caer en el suelo._

—Al menos... os he salvado _—Dijo tosiendo y poco tiempo después cerró los ojos._

_Mis ojos se humedecieron. Quería subir a ayudar a Elfman, pero Lisanna me agarró del brazo fuertemente y me arrastró fuera de los alrededores de la casa._

— ¡Lisanna! ¡Tenemos que volver a ayudar a Elf-nii-chan! ¡Está mur...!—_Grité alarmada sin conseguir acabar mi frase por culpa de una cachetada que noté en mi mejilla. — ¿Lis... Lisanna?_

— ¡No seas tonta! ¡Debemos huir!—_Chilló mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su cara y caían al suelo._

— Pero... Elf... Nuestro hermano...—_Tartamudeé sin saber qué decir. No encontraba las palabras que decir. Elfman se estaba muriendo y Lisanna solo pensaba en huir._

_Lisanna rio levemente ante mi respuesta._

— Te pensarás que no tengo corazón. —_Murmuró con la mirada fija en el suelo, con los mechones tapando sus ojos que estaban hinchados de llorar. Yo no contesté. _—No es así.

— ¡Pero Elf-nii-chan está arriba! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle! ¡Deja de pensar en tí y piensa en los demás!—_Le exclamé, con los ojos cada vez más irritados por las lágrimas, y me decidí a correr hacia la casa para ayudarle._

— ¿Vas a desperdiciar el sacrificio de nuestro onii-chan?—_Musitó secamente. Esa respuesta me hizo parar de repente_.—Elf-nii-chan nos ha dejado escapar y ha muerto para que nosotras sigamos con vida. Si sales allí, puedes perder lo que Elfman ha tratado de proteger; tu vida.

— Lis...Lisanna... yo...—_Comencé a llorar más forzosamente._

— Yo también quiero ir a ayudarle, Mira-nee. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Por él. —_Susurró Lisanna, apartando la vista del suelo y limpiándose las lágrimas y acto seguido arqueó una pequeña sonrisa. — _Debemos irnos. Si estamos tristes, él también lo estará. Seamos felices.

_En esos momentos Lisanna parecía la mayor. Se suponía que ella era la dulce niña inocente y pequeña, pero aquel día se estaba comportando como una adulta. Lisanna parecía haber madurado, y yo, por el contrario, parecía haberme hecho más diminuta. La pequeña había reaccionado como una verdadera hermana mayor, sin embargo, yo, que era la mayor, sólo fui egoísta._

…

— Entiendo… Pero, ¿cómo te adoptó Makarov? —Pregunté curiosa, todavía con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

— Ah… Sí, eso es lo que te venía a contar…—Murmuró mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría sus mejillas.

— Hey, no llores. Todo está bien, ¿sí? —Le sonreí con mucho cariño, para que viera que no estaba sola, que yo era su amiga, o más bien, "amigo".

— Gracias, Le-san. —Dijo Mira, limpiándose con los dedos las lágrimas que se abalanzaban hacia su vestido. — Bueno, verás…

…

_Después de salir corriendo con el corazón en un puño, llegamos a un bosque, ya que sólo corríamos y corríamos sin darnos cuenta de a dónde íbamos. Yo juré proteger a Lisanna, porque ella se había comportado como una adulta, y ahora era mi turno. Hice todo lo posible por buscar algo de comer hasta que visualicé unas deliciosas peras y cogí una para cada una. Con gusto nos las comimos, y de repente, todo se volvió negro. Ambas caímos al suelo, desmayándonos, y mientras estábamos inconscientes no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió. Sólo sé que nos despertamos en un acogedor hogar y que lo primero que hice fue asomarme a la ventana, para saber dónde estaba. Pero no conocía el lugar. Estaba lloviendo y no sé por qué, pero eso me hizo sentirme feliz, sentir que la lluvia me acompañaba, que ella me animaba a seguir viviendo, y entre las gotas que caían al suelo, en un charco salía la cara de Elfman. Lloré. Recordé qué había sucedido, qué había pasado. Salí corriendo de la habitación en busca de alguien que me dijera donde me encontraba, y lo más importante: dónde estaba Lisanna. Fui despistada, girando todo el rato hacia todas las direcciones para ver si encontraba a alguna persona y me choqué con Lisanna._

— ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien, nee-chan! —_Grité con lágrimas en los ojos__._

— ¡Mira-nee! ¡Te echaba de menos! —_Sonrió Lisanna, con los ojos también humedecidos._

_Nuestro abrazo pareció durar mucho rato, porque de una esquina salió un chico que nos miró algo molesto._

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperan abrazarse? Las muestras de afecto están prohibidas aquí. —_Dijo un chiquillo con el pelo rosa, cruzándose de brazos._

— ¿Cómo que aquí? ¡Tú no sabes por lo que hemos pasado! —_Le chillé enfadada y señalándole con el dedo._

— También está prohibido señalar. ¿No tenéis modales? _—__Suspiró el pelirrosa._

— Tranquila Mira-nee. Oye… ¿Dónde estamos? —_Murmuró Lisanna con las mejillas un poco rojas._

_El chiquillo se paró en seco cuando vio la cara de Lisanna. Giró su cabeza hacia el suelo, con todo el pelo tapándole el rostro, que se veía ligeramente sonrojado. _

— E-estáis en el or-orfanato Snow Fairy. —_Contestó Natsu, todavía con la mirada fija en el suelo._

_Por entonces había un orfanato, que se llamaba Snow Fairy, y todavía está en Fiore, acogiendo niños. Poco a poco nos fuimos acomodando en aquel lugar y vivimos allí por el resto de nuestra infancia. Nosotras le cogimos especial cariño a Makarov, uno de los tutores de aquel sitio. Un día llegó a nuestros oídos la noticia de que Makarov se iba a trasladar a Refen, a la universidad Fairy Tail, por lo que le rogamos que nos llevara con él o que no se fuera, y cedió. Nos adoptó y nos llevó con él a la universidad, y desde entonces, estoy aquí. _

— El ''cómo es que Natsu está aquí en tu universidad'' es porque todos los niños que no los adoptan, cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad, se trasladan aquí. Snow Fairy y Fairy Tail están conectados. —Concluyó Mirajane.

— Ya veo. Me parece una bonita historia, Mira. Creo que podemos ser buenos amigos. —Le sonreí.

— Gracias por escucharme. Eres el único que ha hecho esto por mí. —Se aferró a mí con los ojos todavía un poco irritados. —Gracias…

— No hay de qué. —Le guiñé el ojo y ella se sonrojó.

Frente a aquella reacción de Mira, y el hecho de que estábamos abrazadas, todos los chicos se mordían los labios con envidia porque tenía a una chica hermosa entre mis brazos, y esta nunca había mostrado afecto por ningún otro chico desde que Elfman murió. Pero entonces, una voz ronca de alguien débil se oyó a lo lejos del pasillo.

**¡Hey! Holitas :3, soy yo, Raquel (obvi****o ¿no?). Vine para dar gracias a todos por leerme, por sus reviews hermosas que hacen que mi sonrisa se salga de mi cara y parezca una patata (?). Juro que no me he drogado D:, bueno venía a decirles que quiero que decidan si quieren lemmon o no, pero les aviso que sospecho que mi papá cotillea mi ordenador para ver que hago y me da miedo que lo coja y lea la historia con el lemmon . Así que no sé… Si lo hago será para más adelante, y la historia y los caps. por favor díganme como los prefieren, cortos o largos. Porque tal vez la historia la quieren larga (obvio yo siempre quiero leer las historias con muchísimos capítulos para que nunca acabe *_*) y los capítulos a lo mejor se les hace pesado leer un capítulo con 1.000 palabras cada uno (que conste que sí, me aseguro que siempre haya más de 1.000 palabras). Por eso, ¿quieren que continúe haciéndolos largos o se les hace pesado y quieren más cortitos? Contéstenme plz D:**

**Los quiere Raquel, mis reyes y reinas, gracias por leerme, nos leemos pronto. **

**Xoxoxoxo-**


	6. Una fiesta alcohol

**AAAAH Galena lo siento de nuevo me equivoqué en el anterior cap, quise decir que me disculpaba por poner 11 en vez de 99 no al revés Xdd. SOOOY UN DESPIIIIISTE :'D. Bueno okya, les respondo las reviews:D**

**PoliFullbuster**** :** No te preocupes también pondré Gruvia :D Bueeeh cuídate 3 y la historia de Mirajane se me ocurrió así porque si (?)

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**** : **Pues largos serán :D, con largos me refiero a 1000+ palabras xDD, sii era Elfman lo adivinaste ERES PITONISA :O VES EL FUTURO. Okya. Me alegro de que te rieras jiji :3 besitos te cuiidas

Y aquí va:3

**Between boys.**

**Capítulo 5: Una fiesta; alcohol.**

— Arg…—Se oyó un quejido y acto seguido un golpe.

— No puede ser…—Murmuró Mira atónita.

— Voy a ver qué ha pasado, quédate aquí. —Le dije, corriendo hacia el lugar del que habían provenido las quejas.

— Im-imposible…—Tartamudeó la albina, llevándose las manos a la boca. Estaba en shock.

— ¡Rápido, un tío se ha caído al suelo! —Gritó un chico. — ¡Llevadlo a la enfermería!

— ¡Sí! —Contestaron otros, hasta que de repente se oyó otro golpe.

Era Mira. Se había desplomado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y los ojos en blanco, totalmente paralizada y con ambas manos tapando su boca, que estaba totalmente abierta.

— ¡Mira, hey, Mira! —Le chillé, cogiéndola de los hombros y agitándola para que entrara en razón, pero esta no reaccionaba.

Y como no, todos rodearon rápidamente a la chica apartándome de su lado. Unos le trajeron un pequeño vaso de agua, otros le abanicaron, y finalmente optaron por lanzarle agua. Pero todos se quedaron embobados cuando el sostén de Mira quedó marcado en su vestido blanco. Yo rápidamente me puse delante de ella para que dejaran de mirarla y abofeteé a cada uno que intentó posar su mirada en lugares indebidos. Acto seguido, le coloqué la chaqueta que llevaba puesta alrededor de sus hombros, para así taparle lo que no debería verse, y me la llevé a mi habitación, intentando despertarla.

— ¡Hey, Mira! ¡Vamos! —Le exclamé, nuevamente sacudiéndola para que abriera los ojos.

— Ah, Levock ya estas aq…—Gajeel se quedó parado. —Ups, creo que interrumpo. Os dejo a solas.

— ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —Chillé a pleno pulmón, lo que hizo que al fin despertara la chica que estaba recostada sobre mi cama. — ¡Mira-chan!

— Elfman…—Balbuceó nada más abrir los párpados. — ¡Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, tenemos que ir a verle!

— Mira, descansa. Has trabajado mucho hoy, creo que tienes mucho estrés acumulado, además de que piensas en tu hermano, debes descansar. Luego iremos a la enfermería si quieres, pero primero duerme. —Le mandé.

— Etto… —Musitó con las mejillas al rojo vivo. —C-creo que… es-estamos en una po-posición un t-t-tanto inc -incómo-da….

Ella estaba extendida sobre mi cama y yo estaba encima de ella "a gatas".

— Yo… No es lo que parece Mira. —Le negué bastante avergonzada.

Ella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me acercó a ella. Fue a acercar sus labios a los míos, pero yo me paré en seco, y noté que ella se había sentido rechazada y había bajado la mirada.

— No… no tengas miedo. Está bien si eres el primero. —Murmuró Mira con el cabello tapándole el rostro sonrojado.

— N-n-n-no, Mi-Mi-Mira, e-esto e-es un ma-mal-malenten-dido. Y-yo…—Balbuceé intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo.

— Lo entiendo. No soy la adecuada para ti. —Suspiró con una mirada triste. — No importa.

— N-no es es-eso Mira…—Tartamudeé. — ¡MIERDA GAJEEL NO ME ESPÍES! ¡EXIGO QUE TE VAYAS AHORA A CENAR!

— Hai, hai. —Asintió con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta para irse. —No hagan cochinadas.

— ¡YA VETE MALPENSADO! —Chillé señalándole con el dedo de manera acusadora.

— Bien, ahora que estamos solos… —Susurré abriendo mi camiseta para demostrarle mi femineidad. — O más bien, solas.

— ¿T-tú er-eres una chic-chica? —Preguntó confundida y sorprendida a la vez.

— Sip. —Afirmé dirigiéndole una sonrisa. —Me llamo Levy.

— Ahora entiendo. —Rio ella levantándose de la cama y poniéndose en pie.

— Que yo sea una chica no quita el hecho de que te vaya a obligar a descansar. —Le regañé, obligándola a meterse en la cama y a la vez abrochándome la camisa.

— Are, are…—Suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

— Duerme Mira. —Le dirigí una sonrisa.

De repente se oyeron unos porrazos en la puerta.

— ¡MALDITA SEA, ÁBRENOS MALDITO LEVOCK PERVERTIDO! ¡QUÉ LE HACES A MIRA! —Se oyeron unos gritos.

— ¡ABRE SI TIENES HUEVOS, PERVERTIDO! —Chilló uno.

— ¡NO DESVIRGUES TÚ A MIRA! —Gritó otro.

— ¡No le estoy haciendo nada, maldita sea! —Exclamé enfadada. — ¿¡Cómo demonios saben que vivo aquí!?

— Gajeel. —Se oyó una respuesta al unísono.

— ¡GAJEEL REDFOX, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! —Dije claramente muy enojada, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola de un golpe. Al resto no les dio tiempo a reaccionar y entrar, porque aparte de que fui rápida, se quedaron paralizados frente a la contestación que le solté a ese idiota y la manera en que este comenzó a huir.

— ¡JAMÁS ME COGERÁS, JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—Gritó Gajeel con un subidón de adrenalina, corriendo como loco por todas partes.

— ¡ESO LO VEREMOS! — Chillé enfurecida.

Finalmente se paró de golpe abajo, en la cafetería, y se giró hacia a mí.

—Ya me aburrí. —Suspiró pesadamente. — Hey, hoy Natsu hacía una fiesta las 23:00 y son las 22:10, si nos damos prisa podemos llegar.

— Como quieras. —Murmuré. —Yo ya estoy listo, podemos irnos si quieres.

—Está bien. Vamos. —Dijo haciendo un gesto que indicaba que le siguiera.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta una especie de parking, donde caminamos hasta parar delante de un Porsche Carrera GT basado en 340.000 euros. No podía creérmelo cuando vi a Gajeel sacando las llaves del coche y desbloqueando las puertas para poder acceder al interior.

— ¿Subes? —Preguntó frustrado al ver que yo todavía estaba de pie atónita delante de la puerta de ese asombroso coche.

— Si te parece voy andando. —Contesté sarcásticamente. — ¿Esto es tuyo?

— Sí. —Asintió secamente. — ¿Te gusta?

— Es… increíble. —Respondí con brillos en los ojos de lo asombrada que estaba.

— Bueno, pues entra. —Me indicó esperándome.

El camino en coche fue bastante silencioso. Solo se rompía cuando Gajeel gritaba alarmado a uno que otro conductor que le volvía histérico porque iba demasiado despacio o demasiado deprisa. Era un caso perdido, bipolar:

— ¡Muévete cenutrio! —Chilló enfurecido a uno que iba muy lento. — ¡Tengo que llegar a una fiesta y por tu culpa llegaré dentro de 4 años!

…...

— ¡Pero a dónde vas! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme a esa velocidad? ¡Para el carro tío! —Exclamó histérico y a la vez enfadado cuando vio a un conductor que iba en un Ferrari.

…...

Al fin llegamos a la fiesta y Gajeel estaba un poco frustrado por el viaje. Se sentó en la barra y yo me quedé en un sofá que había en esa casa.

— ¡Hey Levock! —Me saludó un chico con el pelo rosado.

— Oh, hola Natsu. ¿Cómo estás? —Respondí agitando la mano como un saludo normal.

—Te voy a presentar a unas chicas. Esta es Cana. —Señaló a una chica con el pelo marrón que parecía muy borracha. —Esa Lucy. —Esta vez señaló sonrojado a una chica cuyos cabellos eran rubios y estaba sentada en la barra. —Esta es Juvia. —Señaló a una chica con el mismo color de pelo que yo que solo posaba la mirada en Gray. — Y esa Erza. —Esta vez señaló a una chica con el pelo de color escarlata que estaba sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa.

— Hola, soy Erza. Un placer Levock. Tienes el pelo del color de alguien que conozco…—Suspiró con sus mejillas teñidas de un color rosado.

— Ah bueno, es un placer conocerte. —Le sonreí.

— ¡Hey! *Hip* ¿Cómooo eeestáss? *Hip*—Me saludó extremadamente borracha Cana.

— Bi-bien supongo. —Contesté mirándola.

— Vaaaamos *Hip* Bebe un pooco. —Me propuso.

— Y-yo… c-creo qu-que no debería…—Susurré muy nerviosa puesto que era la primera vez que bebía.

—Vamos, Levock, bebe un poco. —Me animó Gajeel. —A ver cuánto puede aguantar un enano como tú.

Natsu me ofreció un vaso de Whisky y yo lo cogí en señal de aceptar el desafío del pelinegro sin saber lo que eso me provocaría esta noche. Ese vaso iba a ser el culpable de varios tragos de alcohol, estupideces sin sentido que se escaparían de mi boca… y tal vez, algún que otro secreto.

**MUAJAJAJAAA. Les dejé con la intriga, soy una pendeja (?). Bueno espero que les haya gustado, tururu. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Dirá su secreto Levy? En caso de que eso ocurriera, ¿a quién se lo diría? Muajajaja… :D **


	7. Mi secreto revelado

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Perdón por ser tan pendeja y demorarme como 3 horas más de lo habitual en subirlo pero estaba en casa de una amiga y weee ahora tengo que estudiar mañana tengo dos exámenes y me da más miedo el examen de mates que el de historia lol.**

**LadyArdwen: **Wajaja, neeh Mira al final no le viola pero a lo mejor Gajeel sí MUAJAJA. Okno, gracias por leerme amor :D Pensaba hacer un MiraxLaxus y Lisanna forever alone porque, lo siento a las que les guste, pero realmente no me cae bien XDDDDDDDD JAJAJA no sé ¿qué opinas?

**ErzaScarlet-Sama** Pues aquí os dejo sin intriga ^^ ya leí tu fic y me gustó mucho jajajaja, besos preciosaaaaa cuídate.

**Saya Nightray**Wii nueva lectora, ¡bienvenida al club! Aquí se continuaa espeero que me sigas leyendo princesa :D

**galena99 **Ajaja vale entonces los haré 1000+ palabras :P. Me alegra que te rieras jajajjajajaja yo también soy psicópata *abrazo psicológico* ¡besos reina!

**TheLastHope012** Awww *achuchón* muchas gracias por los ánimos :DDD wii te lo leíste en la uni ajaja, ¡CHICA MALA! Ah, neeh perdón se me va la pinza. WAAJAJAJ. El que violará a la "pobre" e "indefensa" Levy será Gajeel jajajaj porque le veo como el dominante y Levy será así como inocente no sé ajaja buuueno el primero beso no tardará en llegar ^^

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS AMO3

**Between boys.**

**Capítulo 6: Mi secreto revelado.**

Cogí nerviosa el vaso que me había ofrecido Natsu, pero me decidí seriamente cuando Gajeel me dijo que no sería capaz de aguantar ese licor.

— ¡Ya vas a ver como sí! —Grité enfadada, sosteniendo el vaso que llevaba el contenido alcohólico.

Rápidamente me lo bebí de un trago y cada vez me iban poniendo más y más y yo también lo iba pidiendo hasta que fui perdiendo la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo se movía, el suelo se tambaleaba sobre mis pies y todo daba vueltas como si estuviera en un parque de atracciones. Eso le divirtió bastante a mi ser, por lo que sin quererlo, me puse a girar al compás de la música que sonaba mientras soltaba algún que otro ''hip''.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! Levock da mucha risa así, se nota que es la primera vez que bebe. —Rio Gajeel, bastante divertido al ver lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Mira estaba en la fiesta y se sentía bastante preocupada por mí. Tenía miedo de que en algún momento dijera mi secreto, todos se enterarían, se lo dirían al rector y entonces me echarían de la universidad de chicos, y puesto que no había espacio para chicas, no podría volver a verme.

— Levock, creo que deberías dejar de beber, te estás mareando. —Me susurró en la oreja Mira.

— ¿Quién es Levock? —Pregunté con una gran sonrisa y seguí dando vueltas. —*Hip* Yo… Soy Lev—Mi comentario fue interrumpido por una mano que selló mis palabras.

— Ock. —Terminó Mirajane un poco seria. —Gajeel, llévatelo, parece muy borracho.

— Chee, y recién había empezado a reírme. —Murmuró el pelinegro, pero aceptó la propuesta nada más ver la mirada asesina de Mira.

— Bueh… Como quieras. —Musitó el chico molesto.

Gajeel me rodeó el cuello con su grande y musculoso brazo y me llevó hasta el coche.

— Siéntate. —Ordenó el chico de cabellos negros.

Yo no era consciente de lo que hacía y traté de pegar mis labios a los suyos, pero no pude.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?! ¡¿QUÉ NO TE DIJE QUE NO SOY GAY?! —Exclamó enfurecido.

— Jijiji. *Hip* ¿Y quién *hip* teee haa diiicho quee yo soooy un chiico? *Hip*—Murmuré con una risita tonta.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Levock, vale que estés borracho, pero te estás pasando! —Gritó todavía más molesto Gajeel.

— Ayy, no seas tontito. —Le contesté nuevamente riéndome. —Sabía *hip* que eras corto de entendimiento. *Hip*

— ¿Qué dices? —Suspiró frustrado y a la vez me penetró su mirada asesina en los ojos.

Yo me quité la gorra de la cabeza y le sonreí suavemente con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Viste? *Hip*—Le respondí riéndome. — S-soy una chica. *Hip*

— Que te hayas dejado el pelo largo no significa nada. Entra al coche. —Dijo entrando al coche y sentándose delante del volante.

Yo me dirigí al copiloto y traté de hacer la misma acción que había intentado hacer antes. Él se apartó con fuerza de mí y me estampó contra la puerta.

— Ay… Que malo eres. —Murmuré haciendo un puchero.

— No soy gay. —Repitió ahora seriamente. —Ya te vale de bromas, me estás enfadando.

No escuché lo que dijo pero lo ignoré completamente y fijé mi vista en el cristal del coche, mientras veía como todo pasaba a mucha velocidad me sentía cada vez más mareada.

— Y entonces, ¿cómo te llamas? —Preguntó apartando la vista de mis ojos cuando terminé de besarle.

— Levy McGarden. *Hip*—Respondí sonriendo. — Hazme tuya, Gajeel.

Me tiré sobre él quitándome la camisa y le mordí dulcemente la oreja mientras él soltó un gruñido. Rápidamente me apartó de él y me colocó en mi asiento.

— No me voy a aprovechar de ti en este estado. —Suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿En qué estado? Estoy *hip* de maraviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii illa. —Murmuré, otra vez riéndome como una tonta. Y acto seguido, me dormí.

— No tiene remedio. Mañana le haré unas cuantas preguntas. —Musitó, arrancando el coche y llevándonos a ambos al dormitorio.

Una vez allí, me cogió como en las películas, con una mano rodeando mi espalda y con la otra mis rodillas, horizontalmente. A partir de ese momento ya no noté nada porque estaba dormida profundamente.

**Gajeel POV**

La bajé del coche todavía dormida y la llevé hasta su cama. La acurruqué entre las sábanas un poco enfadado y me quedé observándola.

— Mierda, ¿por qué no te espié en el baño? —Pregunté riéndome para mí mismo.

Ella abrió un ojo perezosamente y soltó un quejido.

— Gajeel… estás sentado sobre mi pierna. —Murmuró acurrucándose nuevamente entre las mantas.

— Duérmete. Mañana hablaremos sobre esto, no estoy contento contigo. —Musité enfadado.

— Aww, ya calla. —Sonrió tapándome la boca con una mano. —Hablas mucho.

Le aparté la mano de mi boca cuidadosamente y le metí el brazo en la cama para que no tuviera frío. Acto seguido ella siguió con su sueño y yo me quedé observándola, hasta que me decidí y le besé la frente.

— Buenas noches, Levy. —Susurré para que no me oyera y me metí en mi cama para dormirme.

...

Al día siguiente fui despertado por una voz chillona.

— ¡Gajeel! ¿¡Qué significa esto!? —Gritó furiosa señalando su camiseta que estaba desabrochada y dejaba a la luz dos hermosos pechos.

Le miré y rápidamente aparté mi vista de ella por el estado en el que estaba.

— ¡Pero no te gires! ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO? —Me fusiló con la mirada.

— No te hice nada, haz memoria y vete a la ducha o algo, déjame dormir que hoy es sábado. —Murmuré todavía medio dormido. —Además, ayer ya me dijiste que eras una chica, si no me lo hubieras dicho ayer ahora mismo recién lo habría sabido, tienes que ser más atenta.

Ella tiñó su cara de un completo color rojo y me comenzó a agitar de los hombros.

— ¡¿Por qué estoy así?! —Chilló angustiada.

Nada más girarme ella cayó sobre mi cama dejándome ver nuevamente su sostén, a lo que yo rápidamente me volteé.

— ¡YA VETE! —Grité avergonzado enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

Ella se quedó bloqueada frente a mi respuesta, ya que le había levantado la voz y no solía hacerlo. Pensó que me había enfadado con ella, pero demonios no, no fue eso, es que sentí ''cierta incomodidad'' entre mis piernas. Ella dejó escapar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas y me miró a los ojos.

— Yo… l-lo siento…—Lloró sentándose en un borde de mi cama y tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Me quedé paralizado. Le había hecho llorar. Saqué valor intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que la imagen que había tenido recientemente de su camiseta desabrochada y conseguí calmarme.

— No tienes que pedir perdón. —Murmuré apenado cuando le vi enterrando su rostro en sus piernas.

— Yo… ¿todavía soy virgen, Gajeel? —Preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

— Levy, no creo que te acuerdes, pero te dije que no me aprovecharía de ti en ese estado. —Le respondí con una sonrisa torcida y le aparté un mechón que tenía entre sus hermosos ojos.

Ella cerró sus ojos y me devolvió la sonrisa.

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Que romántico, ¿no? Me puse romántica *o*. Muajaja. Os lo dejo hasta aquí, Gajeel ha descubierto a Levy y ahora harán cochinadas. (?) Okno, mwajaja. Pero díganme como quieren a Gajeel: ¿romántico como allá arriba o frío como suele ser en la serie? Es que yo le hice bien diferente y ps quería saber si a ustedes les gustaba como yo lo hice o como en la serie.**

**¿Reviews :D?**

**Chao besos se cuidan^^**


	8. La armadura metálica

**VALEEEEEE ANTES QUE NADA DECIRLES QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR LEVY Y GAJEEL NO SE BESAN N-O. ME EQUIVOQUÉ PORQUE AL PRINCIPIO HICE EL CAPÍTULO E HICE QUE LEVY LE BESABA PERO LUEGO LO RETICTIFIQUÉ PARA PONER SU PRIMER BESO MÁS LINDOXD.**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama** Jajaja ya me leí la continuación de tu fic ^^ y respecto a la actitud de Gajeel he pensado que será romántico pero a la vez como en la serie, es decir BIPOLAR XDDD. Cuidate cielo:3

**tabita777 **Weee, hahaha pero entonces no eres nueva lectora si no… NUEVA COMENTARISTA/REVIEWERA (?) EN CUALQUIER CASO BIENVENIDA :D. Ok le meteré sentimiento, le abriré el pecho y le meteré una pala con amor. Neeh es broma no te asustes. Wajaja. Besos preciosaa cuídate

**PoliFullbuster**Wajaja Levy es una bebedoraaa. Neeh, es mentira XD, pero sí que es traviesa :3. Gracias por leerme reina!:3

**LadyArdwen** ahaha sí bueno, a Gajeel lo haré como en la serie pero con Levy como que más romántico algo así como tsundere XD. Jajaja bueno por ti no la dejaré sola a Lisanna (?) pero no sé con quien emparejaarlaa porque Laxus está con Mira D: Cuidateee te quiero :D

**Saya Nightray** Wii nueva reviewera! XD Bienvenida :D. Ya como dije sera tsundere XD jajaja gracias por leerme linda:D

**galena99** Wajaja, Levy fue directa por la borrachera xD. Ya ya Gajeel será tsundere XDDDDD. Gracias por leerme hermosa:3

**Vale** Emm XD no quiero ser borde ni mucho menos pero ehem… No entendí tu review y bueno me lo tomé como un pelín a mal porque me soltaste "Termina la historia pues"… No entiendo xD… Osea me dio la sensación de que querías que la acabara porque no te gustaba y ps… Explícate plis :s

**HinaryLuna**Wajaja soy perver XDD jajaja NUEVA REVIEWERAA SII. TE AMOOO okya. Ya veremos si le viola o no TAN TAN TAN… *suspense* xDD gracias por comentar guapa!

**TheLastHope012** Hahaha te agradezco por leerme tan pronto sería como… *pii (celular)* *leer* *ZZZZZZZZ* Jajajaajaj. Estoy contigo la mejor materia es dormir si hubiera examen sacaba matrícula seguro xDD JAJAJA. Gracias por tu review me sacó una soonrisa hermosaa

**Between boys.**

**Capítulo 7: La armadura metálica.**

**Levy POV**

No sé qué había sucedido, sólo sabía que Gajeel me había descubierto, y eso podía ser un problema, aunque sabía que podía confiar en él.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Le pregunté arqueando una sonrisa.

— Ahora son las 13:15. —Respondió él mirándome a los ojos.

— Aham, ya veo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? —Le propuse amablemente.

— No tengo hambre. —Musitó secamente y desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

— Gajeel… ¿Qué ocurre? —Le cuestioné bajando la mirada.

— Nada. ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó enfurecido.

"Oh, sí, Gajeel es bipolar." —Pensé divertida mirando su rostro.

— No tienes nada por lo cual reírte de mí. —Volvió a responder enojado.

— Gomen… —Me disculpé agachando la cabeza. —Sigo sin entender…

— No te importa. Déjalo. —Suspiró posando la mirada en mí y nuevamente hacia otro lado.

Acto seguido se levantó de la cama, aún estaba vestido puesto que no se había cambiado ayer por la noche. Caminó pesadamente y abrió la puerta con furia y la cerró de un portazo.

— Ga-Gajeel… —Susurré totalmente atónita. — Este es idiota o algo. Bueno le cerraré la puerta y así no podrá abrirla porque como veo se ha dejado las llaves.

Reí divertida, mientras miraba la puerta con una cara maliciosa. Me vestí rápidamente con el uniforme escolar y la gorra por si abría la puerta y había alguien que no me reconociera como una mujer.

— ¡YA NO PODRÁS ENTRAR! —Exclamé dándole la vuelta al manillar.

_Toc toc._

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunté con mirada maligna pensando que sería Gajeel.

— Soy yo. Ábreme, me he dejado las llaves. —Suspiró pesadamente, seguramente esto le habría herido su orgullo. Irse tan decidido y tener que volver.

— Déjame pensarlo… ¡NO! —Reí nuevamente.

— ¡¿QUÉ MALDITA PARTE DE ÁBREME NO ENTIENDES?! —Exclamó furioso derribando la puerta de una patada y entrando sin mirarme.

— ¿Gajeel? —Le miré sorprendida.

— Déjame en paz. —Musitó distante.

No articulé ninguna palabra. Estaba atónita, tenía miedo, no lo sé, pero estaba asustada, eso era seguro. Sentí como aquellas palabras se me penetraron en el corazón "Déjame en paz".

"Tengo que recobrar la compostura" —Pensé.

— ¿¡TÚ ERES IDIOTA!? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO!? ¡NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA PERO NO TIENES PORQUE TOMARLO ASÍ CONMIGO, ESTÚPIDO! —Chillé siendo yo la que ahora salía por la puerta decidida. Cuando salí por la puerta estaba triste y a la vez enfadada. No miré a ningún lado, simplemente corrí a quién sabe dónde. Corrí fuera de los dormitorios y me fui a un bosque. Estaba lloviendo y casi no lo había notado porque estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos. Accidentalmente tropecé y me quedé tirada en el suelo y entonces…

**Gajeel POV**

— ¡AHH! Se va a pensar que soy bipolar o algo. —Murmuré enfadado.

— De hecho lo eres…—Contestó Lily, su gato/exceed negro hablante, quien se reía estrepitosamente. (N/A: se supone que siempre estuvo con ellos en la habitación, solo que nunca hablé de él)

— Gajeel. —Noté una voz familiar cerca de mí. — ¿Has visto a Levock?

— Ni te molestes, ya sé que en realidad es Lev—Me interrumpió la albina.

— ¡Idiota! Estamos en la cafetería, ¿quieres que la expulsen? —Preguntó enfadada.

— A decir verdad ni me importaría. —Bufé molesto.

Entonces noté un leve dolor en la mejilla, sí, Mira me había dado una cachetada.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunté irritado.

— ¿Cómo que "Ni me importaría"? —Me imitó con su voz.

— Para empezar, yo no hablo así. Y segunda, me he enfadado con ella. —Confesé levantando la vista hacia otra parte.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Cuestionó curiosa.

— Tch. No te importa. —Evité la pregunta. —Me voy.

— Haz lo que quieras… Levy es una gran chica. —Alcancé a oír lo último que dijo.

— Lo sé. —Sonreí dejando el lugar.

"De hecho, es por eso que me he enfadado con ella." —Pensé sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Caminé lentamente por el bosque para entrenarme. Era una de mis actividades favoritas irme por ahí cuando estaba enfadado, eso me relajaba. Lily me acompañó para asegurarse de que no hacía el vago. Estuvimos andando un buen rato hasta encontrar una cascada de la cual caían litros y litros de agua.

— Vamos. —Musité, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

De repente cayó un trueno, ya estaba empezando a tronar, debía darme prisa. Lily por el contrario se escondió tras unas rocas que había cerca con la cabeza agachada.

— N-no t-tengo mi-miedo. —Tartamudeó tiritando.

— No, claro que no. —Reí cuando supe que estaba mintiendo.

Me adentré dentro del agua y estuve un rato nadando hasta que me senté en una roca que había en el agua y esperé hasta que me cayera un rayo.

— Eres demasiado bruto con eso, sólo para hacerte el fuerte delante de Levy. —Sonrió con una mirada picarona.

— No me hables de ella. —Respondí secamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa? Si ayer parecías embob—Le silencié la boca con una piedra que le lancé a distancia.

— Ni lo digas. —Le callé.

Todavía me encontraba en la roca esperando que cayera un trueno de una vez, recayendo la cabeza sobre mis hombros y mirando el agua un tanto triste.

— Cómo puede ser…—Suspiré.

De repente se oyó un grito que me sacó de mis pensamientos totalmente y me hizo centrar mi atención.

— ¿E-esa no fue Levy? —Pregunté a Lily atónito.

— Yo diría que sí, m-mejor v-vamos a investig-garlo…—Murmuró asustado, puesto que él quería ir a cualquier sitio menos ahí, al lado del agua y cayendo truenos…

— Vamos a verlo ahora mismo. —Decidí levantándome de mi sitio y cogiendo al exceed de una de las orejas.

— Pero ¡auch! ¡Hace un momento no querías ir! —Exclamó confuso y acariciándose la oreja de la cual todavía le seguía agarrando.

— ¡Eso no me importa ahora mismo! ¡El hecho de que esté enfadado con ella no tiene nada que ver con el que le permita pasar miedo o poner en riesgo su vida! —Chillé enfurecido.

**Lily POV**

Entonces me callé frente a aquella respuesta, no sabía que decir. Simplemente me quedé mirando a mi amo, cómo corría hacia aquel chillido que sonó, puesto que podría ser Levy. Le inspeccioné divertido, pues tenía una faceta de angustia en su cara. Sonreí, por una vez parecía que alguien había conseguido hacerse hueco en su corazón, el cual estaba sellado por una potente armadura metálica. Gajeel se había pasado los años tratando de evitar amar, no quería ser rudo con ninguna chica, pero no le interesaba ese tema. Él creía que eso era una tontería y además nunca, ni una sola vez se había enamorado. Quería evitar sufrir y dañar a otra persona, porque él mismo siempre había pensado que nada dura para siempre y que todo, tarde o temprano, se va. Pero… Esa vez era diferente.

_Oh, sí Gajeel, te has enamorado de un pequeño ratoncito de biblioteca._


	9. ¿Qué ha pasado en el bosque?

PoliFullbuster: Jajaja, es que Lily tiene miedo a los truenos XD, jajaja graciias hermosa por leerme!

TheLastHope012: Siempre te pillo en sitios raros, primero en la uni, ahora en la ducha… LOL, jajaja es que Gajeel estaba enfadado con Levy y por eso tiró la puerta así XDD. Perdón por dañar a Levy no me mates en este capítulo D: ahaha besos reina!:3

ErzaScarlet-Sama: Jajaja no me matees por lo que le pasó a Levy XDD jajaja besos a ti también preciosa :D

Saya Nightray: wiii iiii y wooooooooooooo y wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii locura power on :DD somos gemelas que hemos sido separadas al nacer (?) NO ME MATES POR LO QUE LE HICE A LEVY XDDDDDDDD.

Tabita777: hahaha Lily es espía del FBI :OOO, nah mentira, pero es que se me ocurrió ponerlo para no dejar a Gajeel forever alone XD. Juajuajua, aquí verás que le pasó.

*Colocándome un escudo súper-protector* NO ME MATÉIS POR FAVOR D: TENÍA QUE DARLE DRAMA A LA HISTORIA Y Y BUENO LEVY… NO ME AZOTÉIS :c

**Between boys.**

**Capítulo 8: ¿Qué ha pasado en el bosque?**

**Gajeel POV**

Corrí por todo el bosque en busca de la dueña de aquella voz, pero esta no volvió a chillar. Eso quería decir que estaba inconsciente, porque si la estuviera dañando alguien se hubieran oído varios chillidos seguidos. Eso significaba que la chica debía de haberse golpeado y desmayado, o en el peor de los casos… Muerte.

"No. Levy no puede estar muerta, Gajeel." —Pensé tratando de convencer a mi mente.

Estuve caminando de aquí para allá bajo la lluvia durante un buen rato y entonces tropecé con algo. Caí enterrando la cara en el suelo, y con todo mi orgullo me volví a levantar para ver qué era lo que había provocado que me tropezara. Entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquella escena.

— Gajeel… ¿Esa no es…?—Preguntó Lily todavía asustado por los truenos.

No conseguí articular ninguna palabra, solo dejé mis ojos en la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo. Rápidamente la reconocí. En efecto, era Levy. Sus cabellos de color añil estaban esparcidos por la hierba húmeda y toda su cabeza estaba tapada por su pelo. Estaba inconsciente, con una mano en su pecho y la otra en el suelo. Toda su ropa estaba rasgada y la gorra estaba tirada en el suelo.

— Levy…—Fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

Me senté de rodillas a su lado y le aparté los mechones que cubrían su rostro con delicadeza. Tenía varios rasguños por la cara.

— ¿No deberíamos llevarla al dormitorio? —Preguntó Lily un tanto preocupado.

— No podemos llevarla al de hombres, descubrirán que es mujer, y no podemos llevarla al de mujeres, porque allí no hay plazas y si la llevamos la curarán pero "Levock" se habrá ido. Eso será sospechoso y además… No la volveremos a ver. —Concluí pensativo y preocupado.

— Gajeel…—Susurró Lily.

Fui a cogerla y noté un líquido bastante espeso entre mis manos. Su cabeza por detrás estaba desangrándose. Tenía un corte hondo en el hombro también, y cuando la levanté, sus prendas se rasgaron aún más dejándome ver la herida que tenía desde el costado hasta el muslo. Era una herida bastante grave y profunda (3 dedos de profundidad). Sus rodillas estaban bastante rojas y no llevaba zapatos puestos.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¡Levy, despierta! —Chillé enfurecido. —¡No puedes morirte!

— Podemos subirla a vuestro cuarto. —Propuso Lily.

— Es lo único que podemos hacer…—Susurré con la vista en el suelo.

.

.

.

— Oye, ¿alguien ha visto a Gajeel y Levock? —Cuestionó una albina de cabellos largos.

— No. —Se oyó una negación al unísono. — Pero nosotros también estamos aquí, Mira.

— ¡Sal conmigo! —Chilló uno.

— ¡Sé mi novia! —Gritó otro.

— ¡Bésame! —Exclamó un tercero.

— No. —Esta vez fue Mira quien negó. —Iré a su habitación, tal vez aún sigan durmiendo.

— ¿A las 15:50? —Preguntó Gray.

— Bah, conociendo a Gajeel…—Suspiró Natsu.

— ¡Yo lo conozco más! —Respondió Gray.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Mentira! —Contestó Natsu.

— Espera, ¿Y A MI QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTA GAJEEL? —Exclamó Gray.

— ¡Y YO QUE SÉ! —Dijo Natsu.

Y de nuevo comenzaron a pelear.

— Are, are…—Suspiró Mira. —Bueno, yo me voy.

Subió delicadamente escalón por escalón, tratando de no tropezarse con alguna madera traicionera y caerse escaleras abajo puesto que era bastante torpe y despistada. Cuando por fin llegó a la superfície plana sin riesgo de caerse caminó hasta la puerta 1008 y llamó a los habitantes por su nombre repetidas veces sin éxito.

— Etto… —Murmuró un tanto preocupada por no oír ninguna respuesta.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y permaneció pensativa, ya que no recibía contestación alguna decidió intentarlo una vez más, pero el resultado no varió.

— Qué raro… No parecen estar aquí, pero ¿entonces donde están? —Se preguntó a sí misma dudosa. —Tal vez… No habrán salido del recinto. ¿O sí?

Siguió estrujándose el cerebro hasta que recordó lo que le dijo Lily. Gajeel siempre iba al bosque a entrenar cuando estaba enfadado, para relajarse.

— Entonces no me queda otra. —Suspiró mirando de reojo la ventana para confirmar que estaba lloviendo.

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras cautelosamente, cogió un paraguas de la bolsita que había en la entrada de la puerta y salió decidida hacia el bosque.

.

.

.

Corrí rápidamente atravesando el bosque con Levy entre mis brazos hasta que choqué contra alguien y caí al suelo junto a Levy. La peliazul rodó por la hierba y yo me giré para ver quién era el responsable.

— ¡Gajeel! ¡Levy! —Exclamó bastante feliz.

Le devolví el saludo con la mano y velozmente cogí a Levy y la llevé corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Mira se puso delante para impedirme pasar e hizo una negación con el dedo.

— Eh. ¿A dónde vais? ¿Por qué Levy no se mueve? ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?! —Me acusó la albina.

— No le hice nada. —Bufé enfadado al ver cómo me señalaba con el dedo. — Déjame pasar. Es grave.

— Pe-pero…—Tartamudeó Mira, quien me miraba preocupada.

Ella se movió a un lado para dejarme pasar y yo salí corriendo hacia los dormitorios, ya que las pulsaciones de Levy se habían ralentizado notablemente. Cuando estuve en frente del edificio me quedé parado delante de la puerta, tenía que pensar lo que hacía.

"No puedo entrar por la puerta o me descubrirán." —Pensé angustiado.

Volví mi vista hacia una de las ventanas del edificio, la que daba justo a nuestra habitación, y se me ocurrió una idea. Escalé el edificio, asegurándome de que no ponía el pie en algún hueco. Levy estaba todavía inconsciente acostada en mi hombro, es decir, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba rozando mi espalda y la otra mitad mi torso. Subí finalmente a la ventana de nuestra habitación y me adentré en ella. Coloqué a Levy en la bañera, puesto que si la alfombra o las sábanas se manchaban de sangre y las limpiadoras subían a lavarlas, me metería en problemas, mientras que en la bañera podía limpiar la sangre con el agua del grifo. Cogí una de las esponjas que había en un cubo y le limpié la sustancia rojiza que tenía por la cara y por sus cabellos, pero ahora venía el gran problema… Tenía que limpiar su cuerpo. Eso me provocó un leve sonrojo y rápidamente pensé en otra cosa.

"Gajeel, le estás ayudando para salvarle la vida, no es nada más." —Me auto convencí.

De repente noté una palmadita en mi hombro y rápidamente volteé para ver quién era.

— Mejor la limpio yo. —Sonrió ella sacando la lengua y echándome de la habitación.


	10. Explicación de por qué no actualizo

Chicas perdón por no subir pero han ingresado a mi abu al hospital y casi no estoy en casa por eso T_T lo siento mucho pero espero que lo entendáis… Me disculpo enormemente por no subir capítulos pero es que no puedo, me paso casi todo el día con ella porque no está muy bien y la quiero mucho :c gomeeeen! Las quiero chicas, lo continuaré cuando pueda y tenga tiempo D: Ahora recién tengo tiempo para estar en el ordenador pero me voy ahorita mismo y lo siento por no explicaros más detalladamente y porque este texto es cortísimo pero tenía que comunicároslo porque si no a lo mejor os preocupabais. Bueno las quiero, besos :3


	11. ¡Gajeel, pervertido!

**Between boys.**

**Capítulo 9: ¡Gajeel, pervertido!**

**Aww chicas... Gomen w mi abu salió bien de la operación y ahora tiene cataratas y tienen que volver a operarla uwu... No me maten, se me olvidó actualizar ,**

— Tch. Como quieras. —Bufé molesto viendo como me cerraba la puerta y ponía el pestillo en mis narices.

Caminé aburrido hasta mi cama y allí me recosté para descansar. Sí, vale, estaba preocupado por Levy pero no debía decirlo o hacer que se notase. Esperé con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el sonido del agua que caía en la bañera y adormeciéndome poco a poco. Pero no llegué a dormirme porque antes de que eso pasara, Mira ya estaba de vuelta con Levy entre sus brazos, más limpia que una patena y con una nueva ropa.

— Hey, marmota, ya terminé.—Anunció Mira triunfante mientras sostenía a Levy entre sus brazos. Acto seguido la colocó en su cama. — Pero... Ella sigue inconsciente.

Hubo un gran silencio, pues ya era bastante raro encontrárnosla tirada en el suelo como que para ahora tampoco despertara con el agua.

— Bu-bueno, por el momento lo mínimo que podemos hacer es tratar de sanarla, ¿no?— Rompió el silencio la albina con una gran sonrisa para tratar de quitar la incomodidad del ambiente.

— Huh, sí, creo recordar que ella trajo un botiquín.—Hice memoria cerrando los ojos y cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Le cotilleas las cosas?—Sospechó Mira, con una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa pícara.— Dime, ¿has rebuscado en su ropa inter...?

— Eso no te importa. —Sonreí sacándole la lengua mirando su divertida expresión.

— En serio, eres un acosador...—Hizo una pausa para soltar un suspiro y mirar de reojo la cómoda de Levy.—Nivel 7.

— Bien, aumenté de experiencia. —Susurré prácticamente para mí mismo, sintiéndome el líder de los acosadores.

— Primero, te he oído; segundo, eso no es algo para presumir, ¿entiendes?; y tercero, ¡no eres un pokémon!

— Já, eso no lo sabes. —Sonreí diabólicamente y con una mirada siniestra, a lo que Mira respondió dándose una palmada en la cara. (Todo un facepalm xD)

— Sin comentarios...—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la albina, rindiéndose de tratar hacerme entrar en razón.— Escucha, tengo que irme ya a la cafetería porque es mi turno, así que cuida a Levy y abstente de violarla o cotillearle las cosas.

— Sí, sí...—Asentí con la cabeza y le hice un gesto con la mano en señal de que podía irse.

Mira salió casi corriendo de la habitación y yo me giré hacia Levy para poder verla mientras dormía. Respiraba lentamente y parecía un ángel. Entonces recordé que Mira me había dicho que me tocaba sanarla.

Me acerqué a su lado y cogí una caja bastante grande en la que ponía BOTIQUÍN PARA PRIMEROS AUXILIOS. Era casi tan grande como mi cama.

— ¿¡Y ESTO SE SUPONE QUE ES UN BOTIQUÍN!?—Grité alarmado al ver el tamaño de esa cosa que no alcanzaba a sostener, porque además de grande, era bien pesado.

Suspiré y miré a Levy de reojo, la cual seguía dormiendo plácidamente. Me acerqué y comencé a sanarle las heridas, aunque hubo algunas veces en las que agradecía que Levy estuviera inconsciente porque, de no haber sido así, ya me habría llevado un par de patadas y unas cuantas bofetadas, además de que por supuesto me habría tirado del pelo. Cuando terminé me senté en una silla al lado de su cama y recosté mi cabeza sobre la cama.

**Levy POV**

Desperté notando algunos pinchazos de dolor en algunas zonas y unos cuantos vendajes al rededor de la cabeza. Giré mi cabeza al notar algo recostado sobre mi cama y en efecto, era Gajeel. Al principio me reí al ver la cara de bebé que tenía al dormir pero luego me paré a pensar ''¿cómo es que estoy aquí?'', ya que lo último que recordaba era estar en el bosque paseando y algo me había atacado, aunque no sabía el qué. Pero me autocontesté la pregunta al verle descansando a mi lado, sí, seguro él me había llevado hasta aquí. Al verme cambiada con el pijama no pude evitar pensar que había sido él el que me había cambiado y estuve a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero cuando fui a hacerlo me agarró el brazo:

— ¿Qué se supone que estás tratando de hacer?— Murmuró sin dirigirme la mirada, entre bostezos y aún apoyado en mi cama.

— ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¡Pervertido! ¿¡Por qué me has cambiado de ropa!? ¡Eres un maldito acos...!—Fui interrumpida por su mano, que rápidamente me tapó la boca.

— Hey, hey, tranquílizate.—Dijo levantando la cabeza y acercándose peligrosamente con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Qu-qué te crees que est-estás haciendo?—Balbuceé al ver que me estaba acorralando entre las sábanas.

— Ssh.—Me susurró en la oreja mientras se aproximaba a morderla suavemente.

Pero antes de eso le pegué una patada (lo cual me costó un poco al principio ya que no sabía como mover la pierna sin que se diera cuenta) porque ya conocía sus intenciones, sobretodo con esa cara de pervertido.

— ¡Joder!— Se quejó palpándose el abdomen.— ¿Por qué te pones así? Eres muy agresiva.

— ¿Y qué hay de tí? Con esa cara de: ''Oh sí, soy un pervertido-acosador y te voy a violar, espero que estés de acuerdo porque no es una pregunta''.—Le acusé copiando su tono de voz al final de la frase.

— Por eso mismo, no te he preguntado si quieres.—Se defendió volviendo a sonreir de aquella forma.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Antes te pegaré todas las patadas que sean necesarias para que quedes estéril!—Le contesté frustrada porque no paraba de tener esas ideas pervertidas.

— Me arriesgaré.—Respondió apróximandose otra vez y corriendo detrás de mí ya que yo estaba huyendo por la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera abrirla, Gajeel me agarró de la mano y me trajo hacia sí, haciendo que yo tropezara y que en un desequilibrio acabara encima de él sobre el suelo.

— ¿Ahora quien es la lanzada-pervertida?—Rio pícaramente al verme en esa pose sobre él.

— ¡Es acosador-pervertido, y para que lo sepas, ha sido un accidente!— Me defendí sonrojada al oir su comentario.

— ¿Y por qué no lo convertimos en algo real, en vez de un accidente?— Volvió a sonreir.

— ¡TÚ SI QUE FUISTE UN MALDITO ACCIDENTE!—Grité alarmada y señalándole con el dedo, demonios, sí que era molesto. Rápidamente me incorporé y me puse de pie.

— ¿De conejitos?—Preguntó curiosamente Gajeel.

— ¿Qué?—Dije desconcertada, porque no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Entonces volteé mi cabeza hacia donde estaba él y pude comprender que al estar yo de pie y él tumbado, podía ver mi ropa interior.

— Gajeel...— Murmuré con una mirada asesina y sonriendo como una psicópata.— Ven, no te voy a matar ni nada, jejejejejeJEJEJEJEJE...

Traté de pegarle con la mano, pero me paró y me acorraló contra la pared. Esta vez, en vez de darle una patada, le di un codazo en el pecho. Se apartó de mí y se frotó la zona donde había recibido el golpe.

— Demonios, hace nada estabas enfadado conmigo, pero ahora estás de un modo de pervertido... Hombres, no hay quien os entienda.— Musité molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, sí... Pero solo estaba enfadado por una cosa...—Respondió con un poco de dificultad por el reciente golpe, pero alcanzó a acercarse nuevamente a mí.— Levy, tú...

Se estaba acercando lentamente a mis labios, ya parecía haberse recuperado del golpe, y a pesar de que yo no quería besarle, mi cuerpo no respondía. O probablemente sí quería, pero no quería aceptarlo.

— Me...—Susurró más cerca de mí, en tal punto que yo ya había cerrado los ojos con la cara ardiéndome como un tomate.

Pero acto seguido, cambió su trayectoria y posó sus labios sobre mi frente.

— Levy, estás ardiendo, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces tener fiebre.—Murmuró en mi oreja un tanto preocupado y mirándome de frente.

Sí, la verdad me llevaba doliendo la cabeza desde que desperté, pero no me había dado cuenta. No me sentía bien realmente, comencé a ver todo borroso y solo me empezaba a entrar sueño, por lo que sin evitarlo, me caí en el suelo.


	12. ¡Se descubren las parejas!

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA, YO SOLO HAGO UNA HISTORIA SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**Between Boys.**

**Capítulo 10: ¡Se descubren las parejas!**

**Bueno, hice este cap para que supieran más o menos como van a ser las parejas en la historia, hice LaxusxLisanna debido a una petición que me hiceron e_é, espero que os guste n.n ¡Me disculpo si es corto!**

— ¿Levy?—Preguntó una voz masculina que me resultaba familiar.

Alcé mi torso y giré preocupada mi cabeza, puesto que no reconocía el lugar en el que me encontraba. Estaba tumbada en una cama blanca con mantas suaves, y bastante cómoda, claro.

— ¡Levy!—Gritó entusiasmada una voz femenina que enseguida reconocí por su cabello blanco.

Recibí un abrazo de Mira y de unas cuantas chicas más que estaban por ahí cerca. Apareció una chica que tenía el mismo color de cabello que yo y que iba vestida con un traje de enfermera. Se acercó cuidadosamente y me tomó la temperatura.

—No, no tiene fiebre. Creo que ha tenido un ataque cardíaco, pero por lo que veo ya se encuentra mejor. Es un alivio que la hubieras traído a tiempo, Gajeel.—Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa la ''médica'', que miraba al recién nombrado.

—Yo... ¿Dónde estoy?—Pregunté aún dudosa de no saber donde estaba.

—Ahh, ¡no te preocupes, Levy-chan! Estás en mi cuarto y en el de Juvia, compartimos habitación. El de Mira y Erza está al lado, y el de Cana y Lisanna está delante.—Respondió con una alegre sonrisa una rubia, que también reconocí.

—Oh... Ya veo.—Comenté devolviéndole la sonrisa.— Pero... ustedes no sabían que yo era mujer...

—Nada que ver, sí que nos dimos cuenta. Por algo somos mujeres, no como los idiotas de los hombres que no se habían dado cuenta.—Musitó Cana, señalando al grupo de Loke, Natsu, Elfman, Gray, Jellal y Laxus que se encontraban delante de la puerta.

—¿A quién llamas idiota? ¡Aquí el único idiota es Gray!—Rió Natsu, el cual después de pronunciar aquellas palabras recibió un codazo del pelinegro que había nombrado.

—¡Tú eres imbécil, flamitas!—Gritó Gray entre puñetazos.

—¡CALLAOS!—Ordenó Erza, a lo cual todo el mundo hizo caso y se inmobilizó.

—Erza, tiene razón, si seguís chillando se darán cuenta de que hay hombres aquí y os echarán, además nos pondrán parte a todos.—Dijo una albina más pequeña que Mira, con el cabello corto.

—No tienen remedio...—Suspiraron todas las chicas a la vez.

—¿Y desde cuando Juvia es enfermera?—Preguntó Gray, el cual se había fijado en el traje de Juvia de hace tiempo pero no había dicho nada.

—¡Juvia está tan feliz de que Gray-sama la haya visto!—Chilló la otra peliazul con las mejillas sonrojadas y totalmente emocionada.— ¡En realidad, la madre de Juvia es médica, y por eso Juvia sabe de medicina! ¡Su mamá le enseñó para que Juvia fuera enfermera!

—Creo que Gray se refería al vestido que llevas.—La cortó Natsu.

—¡Juvia también está feliz de que Gray-sama se haya fijado en su traje!—Exclamó más entusiasmada la ''enfermera'', que abrazaba a Gray posesivamente.

—No me molesta que estés así, pero ¿te importaría cambiarte?—Suspiró Gray, porque el vestido que Juvia llevaba era ceñido y corto.

—¡Juvia se cambiará por Gray-sama!—Afirmó la peliazul, que asentía con la cabeza y comenzaba a desvestirse.

—¡No me refería a que te cambiaras aquí!—Gritó Gray con las mejillas un poco rojas y agitando las manos.

—Gray-sama no quiere ver a Juvia...—Sollozó la médica con la mirada apenada en el suelo.

—Yo tampoco... dije eso.—Murmuró un molesto Gray apartando la vista de Juvia, porque aún se encontraba semidesnuda.

—¡GRAY PERVERTIDO!—Gritó Erza con un bate en la mano.—¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MIRES CON ESOS OJOS A JUVIA!

—Jellal, ¿de dónde demonios sacó tu novia ese bate?—Preguntó confundido el pelirrosa.

—¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!—Negó rotundamente la pelirroja, la cual también tenía la cara roja.

—Ni idea...—Respondió con un suspiro Jellal.—Pero como dije, ella es íncreible.

Jellal le sonrió a lo que la pelirroja quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y acto seguido recobró la compostura, aunque todavía un poco afectada por lo que el peliazul había dicho.

—El caso es que habíamos venido aquí por Levy y ya estáis armando jaleo, comportaos.—Murmuró Gray con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Mira quien habla!—Le acusó Lisanna con el dedo.

—Hey, Laxus, calma a tu novia.—Suspiró Gray ignorando totalmente a la peliblanca de cabello corto. El pelinegro enseguida recibió un golpe de Lisanna.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo!—Exclamó sonrojada y yendo a los brazos de Laxus.

—¿Entonces sí son novios?—Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Bueno... Algo así.—Suspiró desviando la mirada Laxus.—¿¡ALGÚN PROBLEMA!?

—No, no...—Murmuraron todos de nuevo.

—¡Tener novia es de hombres!—Gritó un albino, que ya se había recuperado en la enfermería de aquel día que llegó.

Todos se llevaron la mano a la cara (*facepalm*) al oirle decir su habitual frase.

—¿Nunca te vas a cansar de esa frase?—Preguntó enfadada Evergreen, que había venido con Elfman.

—¡Tener una frase propia es de hombres!—Contestó nuevamente el chico.

—No va a cambiar...—Suspiró Lucy.

—Lucy, ¿qué hay de ti?—Preguntó arqueando la ceja Cana.

—¿Qué hay de mí de qué?—Dijo la rubia confundida.

—¿Tienes novio o te gusta alguien?—Continuó la castaña con una sonrisa pícara.

—Como Natsu...—Murmuró Mirajane.

—O como Gray...—Susurró Lisanna.

—¡Gray-sama es de Juvia!—Sollozó la peliazul, que se había levantado corriendo hacia Gray para abrazarlo, aún semidesnuda.

—Vístete por favor.—Trató de decir Gray lo más serio que pudo, con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti y Natsu?—Preguntaron todas las chicas y los chicos a los nombrados.

—Bueno...—Dijo con un hilo de voz la rubia, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿No lo sabían? ¡Somos novios desde hace 2 meses!—Gritó Natsu satisfecho.

—¿Eso es cierto?—Preguntó Mira asombrada.

—Sí...—Asintió Lucy mirando al suelo con la cara toda roja.


End file.
